


A Model Or Something More?

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cherry Popping, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Voyeurism, minor Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ann finally agrees to model nude for Yusuke and things quickly get out of her control.





	A Model Or Something More?

Thinking back, Ann never could say exactly when apprehension changed to anticipation, dread to desire, only that, from the first article of removed clothing, something did begin to change.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud she was certain Yusuke would be able to hear it, and yet he did not. Somehow, he missed the wild beating of her heart.

 

Was it because his back was turned? Or perhaps he was already looking ahead to the piece she had tricked him into believing he would be able to create? She didn't know.

 

“Oh that was tight!” She sighed as an especially well stretched tank top came off, this time catching his attention.

 

“T-tight?”

 

“Pervert.” She muttered the word under her breath, certain that what she had heard in the artists voice was arousal. Certain that when he turned back around he would be pitching a tent inside his pants.

 

The thought, coupled with a sudden sensation of wetness between her own legs, gave her pause, and she moaned softly as she unhooked one of three bras she was wearing between her various layers of fabric.

 

Tossing it away, the bra sailed past him, almost close enough to brush a cheek dusted with red. Between her legs, heat pulsed and throbbed.

 

“A-are you ready...?” Slowly, Yusuke turned around to face her and her eyes slid downward, down towards his belt, below the buckle, to a stretch of flat fabric.

 

“Yusuke do you not like girls like me?” She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice as her eyes sought his.

 

“Huh? Oh, well...” He looked away from her. “My likes and personal interests have little to do with my art. You are only here as a model, not as... as a...” He broke off, swallowing hard.

 

“You know, I might be a bit more comfortable with modeling nude if I wasn't the only one nude. If you catch my drift.” She blinked as she mentally replayed what she had just said, and realized she was no longer acting. She was actually getting into this; the unexpected desire to be painted nude wetting her thighs.

 

“Hey! Lady Ann, focus!” Morgana hissed into her ear and she remembered why she was there. Not to model, no, but to open a door, unlocking a barrier inside the Metaverse.

 

“Hey, lets do this somewhere else. Somewhere with a lock. Somewhere where after the painting is done... maybe we could have some fun?” She winced at both the rhyme and the sultry way she had spoken. She wasn't a virgin; she had lost her virginity at the age of fourteen to Ryuji Sakamoto, though neither of them would admit it afterwards, and had let a few other guys do her since then. Most of them being photographers who had turned her on during modeling shoots.

 

Now she wondered why she had ever thought being an art model would be so different in that regard. She had always loved being watched; she was budding as an exhibitionist.

 

“The only door with a lock is Sensei's room! But we can't! I have been forbidden to enter that room and do not have a key.” Even as Yusuke protests, she is slipping out the room, his studio, though obviously not the room he slept in for there was no bed.

 

More clothing dropped as she moved down the hall, a shirt here, her only pair of panties there. The feeling of nothing but clean air brushing her between the legs almost made her give in and beg to be taken right there, but Joker was relying on her to do this right.

 

“Whats in here? Can we do it in this room?” Out of the corner of her eye Morgana worked the hair pin into the lock, her only anchor to the reality that she wasn't there to be painted or fucked.

 

Just out of sight of Morgana, she lifted up the last tank and exposed her breasts to the boy hurrying down the hallway towards her, intent on stopping her from wandering, and dragging her back to his studio.

 

“Takamaki...?” He stopped short, his now wide eyes on the firm mounds of exposed flesh, on the diamond hard nipples.

 

Her eyes darted south once more, only this time she was not left disappointed. Not only was he now pitching a tent, it was a large tent. “Come on, Kitagawa-kun. Lets do it in here. I'll even let you put it in me after, if we can do it in this room.” Her voice was sultry, her pose seductive and even she no longer knew if she was talking about modeling for a painting or something else. Something sexual in nature.

 

“Got it!” She heard the soft thudding of cat paws connecting with the ground, followed by the heavier thump of the lock itself.

 

She backed around the corner, her shirt still pulled high and walked into the storeroom.

 

At the same moment the front door slid open and Madarame announced his return.

 

“Takamaki-san! We need to return to my studio! Sensei cannot be allowed to catch us...” A shadow fell over him and Yusuke broke off, fright collapsing the tent he had been pitching.

 

“Yusuke, what is going on?” The old man rounded the corner, into Ann's line of sight, her hands tugging the tank down a few seconds too late. “You call this modeling? She may be hot but... WAIT! Why are you in there?!” Whatever the art master was about to say was forgotten as he realized exactly which room the perceived tramp was standing inside.

 

Without thinking she darted forward and grabbed Yusuke's arm, pulling him back, stumbling along in her wake, inside the storeroom.

 

“Sensei what is this place?” With the light clicked on, it became clear that every canvas in the room contained the same image; a copy of the painting _Sayuri_.

 

As Madarame launched into a phony explanation of forgery to cover debt; an explanation that Yusuke clearly did not believe a word of; she looked around more, uncovering an easel containing the real _Sayuri_.

 

“Sensei this is the real one!” She knew that she had missed something because Yusuke was shocked by the sight of what had been uncovered, but she couldn't ask.

 

All she could do was drag Yusuke along with her into the Metaverse as Madarame called his security company to have them arrested.

 

Warm arms embraced her as she landed inside the Museum; landed on top of Yusuke Kitagawa. Lingering pulses of pleasure sizzled her nerves, but she had regained most of her lost sanity and pushed him away, wanting to just forget the skanky way she had acted by showing him her breasts.

 

And yet, even as they fled the Shadow through the Museum, even as Yusuke gazed upon the painting that represented how the master artist had truly seen his young pupil, the feeling of exhilaration lingered.

 

In front of Joker and Ryuji she continued to protest against modeling, but not because she was still against the idea. No, she simply did not desire for them to know how easily she turned into a slut.

 

How all it took was being watched.

 

 

 

 

“Takamaki, thank you for inviting me over today.” He lowered the camera he had been using to snap up skirt stills of her pussy; freshly shaved just for him, her breasts just visible through her wet, tight white tee.

 

“Please, call me Ann.” She let her skirt drop again, covering flesh he had yet to touch except with his eyes.

 

“Ann, then. Please.” He nodded towards the bathroom; she had agreed to pose in the shower, a woman caught by a strange man while washing herself.

 

He worked quickly, caught up in inspiration, and she stood perfectly still, fully nude now for the first time, half turned towards him, half away, so that he caught the curve of her breasts and butt while hiding her genitals, warm water gently caressing her skin in a soft, endless wave.

 

Only once was the mood even close to broken, but instead of giving into the mounting pressure in her bladder and squirming, she relaxed further, and allowed the liquid to leave her body.

 

“Ann...” He moved until he could watch the golden stream leave her body, one hand between his own legs, only returning to his work once she was done, and the water had washed the evidence down the drain.

 

“Finished.” Her legs were just starting to cramp, and she moved gratefully. “May I have a look?”

 

“I have not added the color yet, this is simply the outline for the painting.” He hid the canvas from her sight. “You may look when it is complete, not before then.”

 

“Oh.” She pouted, but her mind was on other things. “Yusuke, come here. Fill me up.”

 

“Fill you?” Instead of eagerly stripping off his clothes and taking her up on her offer, he frowned in confusion.

 

“Oh, are you innocent?” She reached for him.

 

“What do you mean?” He shivered under her soft caress, a mere trailing of fingertips down his arm.

 

“A virgin.”

 

His red cheeks were all the answer she needed, and she laughed softly. “That's okay, take your cock out. It's big, yeah?”

 

He nodded, still blushing as he loosened his belt, pulling it off completely, before unzipping his pants. She reached behind her back and turned off the shower, using a towel to pat her body dry before leading him back into her bedroom.

 

“Do you wish to engage in sexual intercourse? When will your parents be returning home?” Yusuke's voice shook slightly, both with excitement and apprehension, leading Ann to believe that he had been sheltered from sex.

 

“The housekeeper left a few minutes before you got here, and my parents won't be home for hours. We have the place all to ourselves.” She pushed him down onto her bed, his underwear pushed out past his open pants by the hard organ they were straining to contain. With deft fingers, she quickly unbuttoned his school shirt, parting the fabric to reveal pale nipples only a few shades darker than the creamy smooth skin of the artists chest.

 

Tweaking his nipples with her fingers, she leaned down and kissed Yusuke for the first time, her tongue exploring depths where no tongue had been before.

 

Yusuke moaned, his hands sliding over forbidden flesh, and Ann wondered if he had been forbidden to sleep with the models who posed for his art. As quickly as the idea entered her head, it left again, pushed aside in her haste to claim him as her own.

 

A snap of elastic told her that his briefs had finally been pulled down, and something warm slapped against her inner thigh, leaving a wet trail of precum in its wake, but she did not look down. Without so much as breaking the kiss, she reached between Yusuke's legs and grasped his shaft, guiding the unsheathed tip towards her entrance and sank down on it.

 

Whimpering and moaning beneath her, Yusuke began to move, thrusting clumsily, almost erratically upwards and even as she began rolling her hips gracefully.

 

Within seconds, warmth was flooding into her, through her, and out of her again to run down her legs in hot streams of cum but she ignored it; the boy was a virgin, it was only natural he'd cum at the penetration alone.

 

Hands found her breasts, massaging them and pulling on her nipples and she wished she could lower them to his mouth, but either he was too tall or she was too short; she would have to pull off of the hot rod she was riding to get him to suck her nipples.

 

That thought, too, was forgotten almost instantly; her nipples didn't matter, not compared to the feeling of being filled and fucked.

 

Hot teeth sank into the soft, sensitive skin of Yusuke's neck and ears; claw like nails raked down his chest and stomach; and each new shiver of pleasure-pain made him buck up into her, his tip hitting her cervix, something that should have caused her pain yet somehow gave her pleasure instead.

 

One of her nails found a nipple, scratching hard enough to draw a bead of blood, and he bucked so hard he almost punched a hole right through her, even as he pushed her over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, drowning her, as she came again and again.

 

Only distantly was she aware of him cumming again, and then a third time a few seconds later, a smaller burst of warmth as he began to run out of cum, his balls not used to producing so much of the fluid all at once.

 

Finally spent, she collapsed onto his chest; a glance at her clock showed that they'd been going at it for well over an hour, though it felt like only moments since she had first mounted him. Where had the time gone?

 

“Takamaki-san? No.” She felt more than saw him shake his head. “Ann. That was incredible. Does this mean that you are now my girlfriend?”

 

“Girlfriend? No, sorry but I don't date. I...” She glanced up and forced herself to meet his eyes. “This has nothing to do with you. Its me; I can only be turned on by being watched. I'm an exhibitionist, but its more than that. I don't know how to explain it, just that I don't always feel the urge and when I do it controls me. Until I've learned how to be the one in control... I can't guarantee that I won't cheat. I don't even think when I'm caught up in such intense arousal and you deserve better than that.” She kissed his cheek softly. “I can't even turn myself on when I'm alone... I don't know how a relationship would even work for me. It wouldn't be fair to you if you have to paint me just to get me into the mood, ya know?” She stood up on shaking legs and headed into the bathroom where she dry swallowed a morning after pill.

 

“I understand.” She relaxed as she read nothing more than mild disappointment in his voice. “It appears that I can perform with women after all, though I prefer men.”

 

“What?” She turned to face him. “You're gay? Why didn't you say anything sooner?” Yusuke being gay certainly explained why he hadn't immediately reacted to her even though she knew that she had heard arousal in his voice.

 

“What you did was not rape; I did desire you. I am not gay; I prefer men but I can desire women as well, which would make me bi. Or maybe the correct term is pansexual for gender does not matter to me in the least and I know I would have no issues being with a woman bearing male genitalia, or a man with female genitalia. Or even an individual with both.” He shrugged. “I also know that I do not love you and I do not desire to date unless there is love.”

 

“Yeah.” Love? She didn't even know if she could love anyone, not the way she currently was. She could barely love herself; already she was disgusted once more that she had succumbed to her strange desires so easily.

 

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” Yusuke had removed his now stained clothing.

 

“Go ahead; I'll put your things in the wash. Hopefully the cum will wash out.” She began to gather up shed clothing as Yusuke walked past her and into the bathroom; seconds later she heard the sound of the tap being turned on.

 

She dumped everything into the washer, and went to have her own shower; after his clothes were dry and he'd been fed, he left her house as though nothing extra had happened at all.

 

 

 

 

“So Yusuke, you got Ann to model? What happened?” Ryuji gave the artist a knowing wink, having been jumped by the blonde himself after sketching her for a mandatory art class in junior high.

 

“Nothing happened. She modeled for me, we had dinner together and I left to add paint to my sketch.” If Ryuji noticed the red on Yusuke's cheeks and read the true story they told, he kept that to himself.

 


End file.
